AIM
by bornfreeeee
Summary: -New and Improved!- Different anime and manga characters talk through AIM. Plus, we're in it! -Rated for language and content.-
1. Alone with Michael Jackson

**Hello! And welcome to... AIM! I actually decided to retry this whole Instant Messaging style fanfic again. My first attempt at AIM sucked. So it died. -tear- ANYWAY...**

**Disclaimer - Like hell I own anything!**

**Character List (also for my own sake):  
Alexa - UndeadTiger (note: I tend to change this a lot. -shifty eyes-)  
Russell - TakenByLex  
Ed - HottShrimp  
Al - BodylessBoy  
Roy - NotAShroom  
Riza - BlindHawk  
Fletcher - LittleIrishBoy**

_- - -_

_AIM Chat with ._

_UndeadTiger has joined this chat. _

**UndeadTiger**: Hello? -echo echo-

**UndeadTiger**: o.o

**UndeadTiger**: TT

**UndeadTiger**: NOOOO! -echo echo-

**UndeadTiger**: -sob-

**UndeadTiger**: I- I'm all... ALONE! -echo echo-

_UndeadTiger has set status to 'Away.'_

_**About three minutes later...**_

_HottShrimp has joined this chat._

**HottShrimp**: Alex?

**HottShrimp**: -poke-

**UndeadTiger**: HOLY SHIT! CAN'T YOU READ THE AWAY MESSAGE?!

**HottShrimp**: o.o;; um... no?

**UndeadTiger**: -.-;;;

**UndeadTiger**: You suck.

**UndeadTiger**: -goes back away SO READ THE AWAY MESSAGE FIRST DUMB ASS-

**HottShrimp**: o.o -shudders-

**HottShrimp**: ...

**HottShrimp**: and now I'm all alone... ;-;

_HottShrimp has set status to 'Away.'_

_**About another three minutes later...**_

_BodylessBoy has joined this chat._

**BodylessBoy**: Hello?

**BodylessBoy**: Brother?

**HottShrimp**: HOLY SHIT AL! CAN'T YOU READ THE AWAY MESSAGE?!

**BodylessBoy**: o.o;;

**HottShrimp**: Can you?!

**BodylessBoy**: yes?

**HottShrimp**: -.-;; you suck

**BodylessBoy**: but...

**BodylessBoy**: brother?

**BodylessBoy**: aww, now I'm alone too. ToT

_BodylessBoy has set status to 'Away.'_

_**Oh look, another three minutes passed by...**_

_NotAShroom has joined this chat._

**NotAShroom**: ...

**BodylessBoy**: Holy crap! Can't you read the away message?

**NotAShroom**:: mya...?

**BodylessBoy**: Can you?

**NotAShroom**: uh...

**BodylessBoy**: -.-; You suck

**NotAShroom**: yeah, sure

**NotAShroom**: and now i'm alone...

_NotAShroom has set status to 'Away.'_

_**And... Oh Look! 2.97 minutes later! -.-**_

_BlindHawk has joined this chat._

**BlindHawk**: Sir?

**NotAShroom**: Holy carp Riza. Can't you read the away message?

**BlindHawk**: Carp, sir?

**NotAShroom**/crap. -.-

**NotAShroom**: you suck

**BlindHawk**: -blink-

**BlindHawk**: Hmm. I seem to be alone.

_BlindHawk has left this chat._

_**No! It's back to three minutes! -tear-**_

_TakenByLex has entered this chat._

**TakenByLex**: Hello?

**TakenByLex**: Lex? Ed? Al?

_HottShrimp has set status to 'Online.'_

_BodylessBoy has set status to 'Online.'_

_NotAShroom has set status to 'Online.'_

**HottShrimp**: -head/desk-

**BodylessBoy**: Grrrr...

**NotAShroom**: GAAAAAH! -runs in circles flailing arms-

**TakenByLex**: o.O

**HottShrimp**: o.o

**BodylessBoy**: o.o

**TakenByLex**: Did I do something?

_UndeadTiger has set status to 'Online.'_

**UndeadTiger**: Russell:D

**HottShrimp**: WHA?! o.o

**UndeadTiger**: -glomps-

**UndeadTiger**: merh...?

**HottShrimp**: but...

**HottShrimp**: but...

**BodylessBoy**: brother?

**HottShrimp**: but...

**HottShrimp**: ;-;

**UndeadTiger**: -pats-

**UndeadTiger**: n.n

**HottShrimp**: -patted- ,jhv.juf .u

**TakenByLex**: um... so... Hi.

**UndeadTiger**: Hey, I already glomped you. -humph-

**TakenByLex**: -glomped- n.n;

**UndeadTiger**: -pats-

**BodylessBoy**: hi russell.

_LittleIrishBoy has joined this chat._

**LittleIrishBoy**: Brother!!

**TakenByLex**: What Fletcher?

**LittleIrishBoy**: The barns on fire!

**TakenByLex**: um... Fletcher, we don't have a barn.

**LittleIrishBoy**: Yes we do!

**UndeadTiger**: . . .

**TakenByLex**: What do you mean?

**LittleIrishBoy**: I bought one the other day...

**TakenByLex**: Bought one? How? From who?

**LittleIrishBoy**: Michael Jackson

**UndeadTiger**: homygawd! the child molester! runnnn! -flails arms-

**TakenByLex**: Fletcher, MJ does not live, nor travel, in Xenotime. Plus, where the hell would he get a barn in order to sell it?

**UndeadTiger**: Maybe! Maybe...

**TakenByLex**: Yes Lex?

**UndeadTiger**: Maybe MJ sold it to Fletch in order to... molest him! You know, like he did with those other irish dudes! -nodnodnodnod-

**LittleIrishBoy**: Whaa?! you really think so?

**UndeadTiger**: -nodnod-

**TakenByLex**: Lex... -sigh- Fletcher, take me to this "barn" of yours.

**LittleIrishBoy**: -nod-

_LittleIrishBoy has left this chat._

**TakenByLex**: Bye people...

_TakenByLex has left this chat._

**UndeadTiger**: Bye! -waves-

**UndeadTiger**: -fail -D:

**BodylessBoy**: Alex?

**UndeadTiger**: yes Al?

**BodylessBoy**: Do you think Michael Jackson will come after me?

**UndeadTiger**: Depends... are you irish?

**BodylessBoy**: I don't think so...

**HottShrimp**: Damn it Al! MJ is not going to come after you... -.-

**BodylessBoy**: phew!

**HottShrimp**: but you are irish

**BodylessBoy**: HUH?!

**HottShrimp**: Yeah. Mom was Irish. Trisha is Irish.

**BodylessBoy**: ToT

**UndeadTiger**: um... no it's not.

**UndeadTiger**: Trisha is English.

**HottShrimp**: huh?

**UndeadTiger**: It means noble :D

**BodylessBoy**: -sigh-

**Hottshrimp**: hmm.. maybe it was dad...

**BodylessBoy**: ToT

**UndeadTiger**: -.- um... no. Hohenheim is not Irish either.

**BodylessBoy**: -siiiiiiigh-

**HottShrimp**: really? Then maybe it was great uncle herman...?

**BodylessBoy**: ToT

**UndeadTiger**: -head/desk-

**UndeadTiger**: hey al...

**BodylessBoy**: yeah? -sniff-

**UndeadTiger**: I just realized... you spelled your sn wrong.

**BodylessBoy**: huh?

**UndeadTiger**: It's BodilessBoy. Not BodylessBoy.

**BodylessBoy**: oh... ah well. n.n;

**UndeadTiger**: -shrugs-

**HottShrimp**: Damn. gtg

_HottShrimp has left this chat._

**UndeadTiger**: o.o um.. bye?

**UndeadTigeR**: where'd he go?

**BodylessBoy**: I believe to look up our family tree...

**UndeadTiger**: -rofl- o.k?

**BodylessBoy**: so yeah... bye! -waves-

**UndeadTiger**: bye...

_BodylessBoy has left this chat._

**UndeadTiger**: . . .

**UndeadTiger**: Damn. I'm all alone again. TT

_UndeadTiger has left this chat._

**NotAShroom**: -still running in circles flailing arms-

_NotAShroom has left this chat._

**a/n: Wow. I actually did it:D Hopefully this is wayy better than the old AIM. n.n;**

**Review por favor! o.o -hunts down cara- TT**


	2. Yeah, I seem to suck at this

**Disclaimer - I, UndeadTiger, do solemnly swear, that I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in any way, shape, or form, so help me God.**

**Characters:  
Alexa - UndeadTiger  
Russell - TakenByLex  
Fletcher - LittleIrishBoy  
Ed - HottShrimp  
Al - BodylessBoy  
Roy - NotAShroom  
Criss Angel - CA4theloyal  
Envy - Sin01  
Cara - CrazyCatz**

_AIM Chat with HottShrimp, BodylessBoy._

_TakenByLex has joined this chat._

**HottShrimp**: and so yeah...

**BodylessBoy**: Hi Russell! n.n

**TakenByLex**: Hey Al.

**HottShrimp**: Is Alex coming in?

**TakenByLex**: Probably not. She's not feeling to well.

**HottShrimp**: really?

**TakenByLex**: -nods-

**HottShrimp**: YES! Ha! One day without any harassment! Whoo!

**BodylessBoy**: o.o Brother!

**TakenByLex**: I saw that!

**HottShrimp**: o.O

**BodylessBoy**: o.O

**TakenByLex**: It's Alex... And I'll Get You Edward!

**TakenByLex**: n.n; Sorry.

**HottShrimp**: -sobs in corner-

**BodylessBoy**: Alex?

**TakenByLex**: She left.

**BodylessBoy**: Oh. What's wrong with her?

**TakenByLex**: Just not feeling well. Depressed. Hungry.

**BodylessBoy**: o.O Ok...

**TakenByLex**: Be right back.

**BodylessBoy**: kk

**BodylessBoy**: Hey Ed?

**HottShrimp**: What?

**BodylessBoy**: um... nothing.

_NotAShroom has joined this chat._

**NotAShroom**: HELP ME!

**HottShrimp**: o.O What the-?

**NotAShroom**: It's Cara! She's gonna make me...

**HottShrimp**: ...yes?

**NotAShroom**: gonna make me...

**HottShrimp**: SPIT IT!

**NotAShroom**: She's got a whip!

**HottShrimp**: o.o

**HottShrimp**: a whip?

_Sin01 has joined this chat._

**Sin01**: Dammit Roy!

**Sin01**: If I have to go though this so do you!

**NotAShroom**: MOOOOMMMMMYYY! ;-;

**Sin01**: Just put on the damn suit and come on!

**NotAShroom**: Noooo!!!

**HottShrimp**: Suit? o.o

_CrazyCatz has joined this chat._

**CrazyCatz**: get my spare laptops out of the bathroom and unlock the door. you can whine like normal people without typing it.

**Sin01**: Dammit Roy come on!

**NotAShroom**: NEVAR!

**CrazyCatz**: roy.

**CrazyCatz**: envy is winning more brownie points than you.

**NotAShroom**: brownie!

**Sin01**: -blink-

**CrazyCatz**: keep that in mind for the next time i want to bake cookies.

**NotAShroom**: cookie!

**Sin01**: -blink-

_NotAShroom has left this chat._

_Sin01 has left this chat._

**CrazyCatz**: ed, im sorry, but this is a private showing, so bye!

_CrazyCatz has left this chat._

**HottShrimp**: ...

**HottShrimp**: do I even want to know?

**HottShrimp**: Al?

**HottShrimp**: Allllll...

**TakenByLex**: Back.

**HottShrimp**: AL!

**BodylessBoy**: What??? ToT

**HottShrimp**: Stop lurking!

**BodylessBoy**: nrrrr...

**HottShrimp**: ...

_UndeadTiger has joined this chat._

**BodylessBoy**: Alex!

**UndeadTiger**: DAMN YOU ALL!

**HottShrimp**: o.o

**TakenByLex**: Lex...

**UndeadTiger**: ToT

**HottShrimp**: um... something the matter?

**Alexa**: As a matter of fact, yes.

**HottShrimp**: ...mind telling us what it is?

**UndeadTiger**: I'm hungry.

**HottShrimp**: o.O

**BodylessBoy**: o.O

**UndeadTiger**: Hey Ed...

**HottShrimp**: yes?

**UndeadTiger**: You love me don't you?

**HottShrimp**: um... uh...

**UndeadTiger**: -.- Not like that...

**HottShrimp**: oh. I guess yeah

**UndeadTiger**: Then do me a favor.

**TakenByLex**: Don't do it Ed.

**HottShrimp**: um... what is the favor?

**UndeadTiger**: Russell go away.

**TakenByLex**: No.

**UndeadTiger**: -.-

**UndeadTiger**: Bring me--

**HottShrimp**: bring you...?

**UndeadTiger**: BRING ME FOOD! ToT

**HottShrimp**: ...

**BodylessBoy**: Food?

**UndeadTiger**: YES! ToT

**TakenByLex**: No! No one bring her food!

**BodylessBoy**: Why not?

**TakenByLex**: She's not allowed to eat.

**HottShrimp**: what?!

**TakenByLex**: She can eat Jello but that's about it.

**UndeadTiger**: And I hate Jello.

**BodylessBoy**: Why can't you eat Alex?

**UndeadTiger**: 'Cause I have to get a colonoscopy and endoscopy done the day after tomorrow.

**HottShrimp**: what and what?

**UndeadTiger**: It's When They Stick A Tube Up Your Butt And Down Your Throat!

**HottShrimp**: o//o

**BodylessBoy**: And why can't you eat?

**UndeadTiger**: 'Cause I gotta clean out.

**BodylessBoy**: Ah...

**UndeadTiger**: I have to be squeaky clean inside or else. So that's why they also make me eat soap.

**BodylessBoy**: What?!

**HottShrimp**: what?!

**TakenByLex**: Not true. -.-

**UndeadTiger**: n.n

**UndeadTiger**: Ooooh!

**HottShrimp**: what?

**UndeadTiger**: I'm feeling mean today Not lost, not blown away Just irritated and quite hated Self control breaks down Why's everything so tame? I like my life insane I'm fabricating and debating Who I'm gonna kick around.

**HottShrimp**: o.O

**BodylessBoy**: o.O

**UndeadTiger**: Right now Can't find a way To get across the hate When I see you Right now I feel it scratch inside I want to slash and beat you Right now I rip apart the things inside That excite you Right now I can't control myself I fucking hate you.

**HottShrimp**: o.o

**BodylessBoy**: o.o

**TakenByLex**: -sigh-

**UndeadTiger**: I'm feeling cold today Not hurt just fucked away I'm devastated and frustrated God I feel so bound So why'd I feel the need? I think it's time to bleed I'm gonna cut myself and watch the blood hit the ground.

**UndeadTiger**: (Chorus)

**HottShrimp**: ...

**BodylessBoy**: ...

**TakenByLex**: n.n;

**HottShrimp**: done?

**UndeadTiger**: You open your mouth again I swear I'm gonna break it You open your mouth again My God I cannot take it

**HottShrimp**: eep! o.o

**UndeadTiger**: Shut up, shut up, shut up I'll Fuck you up (x5)

**UndeadTiger**: (Chorus)

**UndeadTiger**: I fucking hate you I fucking hate you I fucking hate you I fucking hate you.

**UndeadTiger**: Shut up!

**UndeadTiger**: Ahhh, good song. n.n

**HottShrimp**: You call that a good song?!

**UndeadTiger**: Yes. .o.

**HottShrimp**: But that language!

**UndeadTiger**: So? .o.

**HottShrimp**: ARRGGGHH!

**UndeadTiger**: .o.

**HottShrimp**: -emos in corner-

**UndeadTiger**. .o.

**HottShrimp**: -.-

**UndeadTiger**: .o.

**TakenByLex**: Lex...

**UndeadTiger**: What?! .o.

**TakenByLex**: You there Al?

**HottShrimp**: oh he'll be back

**HottShrimp**: Alex, why do you like that song?

**UndeadTiger**: Well... I just do. Plus Criss likes it!

**HottShrimp**: Criss?

**UndeadTiger**: Dur. Criss Angel. I never really liked Korn until I read something in Criss' book. In fact I still don't like Korn that much. The guy can't sing. .o.

**HottShrimp**: ...

**UndeadTiger**: He's all scratchy and... urgh.

**HottShrimp**: urgh?

**UndeadTiger**: Urgh.

**HottShrimp**: uh-huh

**UndeadTiger**: n.n

_CA4theloyal has joined this chat._

**CA4theloyal**: Hi

**UndeadTiger**: HOLY HELL!

**HottShrimp**: what?

**UndeadTiger**: YOU! -points-

**HottShrimp**: who?

**UndeadTiger**: YOU!! -points harder-

**HottShrimp**: Alex we can't see who you're pointing to.

**UndeadTiger**: Ah, right. -ahem-

**UndeadTiger**: YOU!! -points to CA4theloyal-

**CA4theloyal**: Me?

**UndeadTiger**: YES! I LOVE YOU! ((insert heart thingy ff . net does not allow))

**CA4theloyal**: Glad to hear.

**UndeadTiger**: No, really! I'm you're fan, not Costa's or JD's!

**CA4theloyal**: Really?

**UndeadTiger**: ((insert many heart thingies ff . net does not allow))

**UndeadTiger**: Well, Hammie even pwns you but he's not human so...

**CA4theloyal**: Hammie?

**UndeadTiger**: I plot to steal your cat.

**CA4theloyal**: What?

**UndeadTiger**: HO SHIT! I just spilled my secret plot of evil!

**CA4theloyal**: Ok...

**HottShrimp**: Alex, who is this guy?

**UndeadTiger**: -slaps Ed-

**HottShrimp**: -slapped- o.o

**HottShrimp**: What the hell was that for?!

**UndeadTiger**: Do Not Tell Me That You Don't Know Who This Amazingly Sexy Man Is!

**CA4theloyal**: Amazingly sexy?

**HottShrimp**: uh... nope.

**UndeadTiger**: -strangle of doom-

**BodylessBoy**: Whaa, brother, Alex!

**UndeadTiger**: -strangle, strangle, strangle-

**BodylessBoy**: Let Ed go!

**UndeadTiger**: NEVER! He Doesn't Even Know Who Criss Angle Is Even After I'd Talk About Him Every Day!

**CA4theloyal**: Every day?

**HottShrimp**: Criss Angel?

**UndeadTiger**: YESSS!

**HottShrimp**: Oh.

**UndeadTiger**: URRRGGH!

**HottShrimp**: but how do you know that this is really Criss?

**CA4theloyal**: I think I know who I am.

**UndeadTiger**: Yeah. Plus I know his sn. I saw it on MINDFREAK Connection.

**HottShrimp**: what?

**UndeadTiger**: It's a site.

**HottShrimp**: Oh.

**UndeadTiger**: So... Criss...

**CA4theloyal**: Yes?

**UndeadTiger**: How'd you find out about my chatroom?

**CA4theloyal**: I don't know. I just got a strong feeling about coming into a chat.

**UndeadTiger**: Ooh, like in that one episode!

**CA4theloyal**: Which one?

**UndeadTiger**: That one... where you did this and then that happened.

**CA4theloyal**: Right...

**UndeadTiger**: n.n

**CA4theloyal**: But I just came to check it out. Maybe I'll come back.

**UndeadTiger**: Aww, don't go! -clings-

**CA4theloyal**: I have to. I have to get ready for shooting season four.

**UndeadTiger**: SPEAKING OF!

**CA4theloyal**: Yes?

**UndeadTiger**: Will you be in Vegas September 1-3?

**CA4theloyal**: I should be. Why?

**UndeadTiger**: Just asking. n.n

**CA4theloyal**: Well, bye.

**UndeadTiger**: Nuu! -still clinging-

_CA4theloyal has left this chat._

**UndeadTiger**: What?! He can't leave!

**BodylessBoy**: Alex, he said he needed to go.

**UndeadTiger**: Yeah but it's rude to leave while someone is clinging to you.

**BodylessBoy**: -.-

**UndeadTiger**: Hey, where'd Ed go?

**BodylessBoy**: You knocked him out. Lack of oxygen.

**UndeadTiger**: Heh. Loser.

**BodylessBoy**: Alex!

**UndeadTiger**: What? He is!

**HottShrimp**: I AM NOT SHORT!

**UndeadTiger**: o.O I never said you were.

**HottShrimp**: oh

**HottShrimp**: I AM NOT A LOSER!

**HottShrimp**: there

**UndeadTiger**: ...riiight

_LittleIrishBoy has entered this chat._

**LittleIrishBoy**: Russell!

**TakenByLex**: What is it Fletcher?

**LittleIrishBoy**: the barn's on fire again! and the animals are trapped inside!

**TakenByLex**: I told you to get rid of that barn. And where'd you get animals from?

**LittleIrishBoy**: promise not to hate me?

**TakenByLex**: Who'd you by them from this time? Michael Jackson again?

**UndeadTiger**: CHILD MOLESTER! RUN!

**LittleIrishBoy**: No. Santa Clause.

**TakenByLex**: Santa?

**LittleIrishBoy**: -nods-

**UndeadTiger**: He's even worse!

**TakenByLex**: What?

**UndeadTiger**: Yes! I mean, come on! Why else would he sell animals to Fletch? To RAPE him!

**LittleIrishBoy**: rape?!

**UndeadTiger**: Yes. I suggest you close and duck tape all your windows, doors, and chimneys shut tonight.

**TakenByLex**: Lex, what makes you think that Santa rapes people?

**UndeadTiger**: It's quite obvious. Why else would he sneak into our houses at night? He leaves us so called "presents" and sometimes... he even leaves them in the kids' rooms!

**LittleIrishBoy**: I'm gonna be raped!

**TakenByLex**: No you're not.

**LittleIrishBoy**: T-T

**HottShrimp**: don't you have a fire to put out?

**LittleIrishBoy**: oh, right! Russell...

**TakenByLex**: Fine. Bye everyone.

**UndeadTiger**: Dun Leave Me! -clings-

_TakenByLex has leftt thist chat._

_LittltIrishBoy has left this chat._

**UndeadTiger**: God! Doesn't anyone know the rules?!

**BodylessBoy**: Apparently not.

**UndeadTiger**: -.-

**BodylessBoy**: n.n;

_HottShrimp has left this chat_.

**UndeadTiger**: What?!

**BodylessBoy**: Yeah, I have to go too...

**UndeadTiger**: Oh come on! Then I'll be all alone!

**BodylessBoy**: Sorry! n.n;

**BodylessBoy**: Bye Alex!

**UndeadTiger**: Yeah, whatever.

_BodylessBoy has left this chat._

**UndeadTiger**: Damn.

_UndeadTiger has left this chat._

**a/n: Love it? Like it? Hate it? Review it! n.n**


	3. The birth of Alexaru

**Ok, I have an announcement to make, I DO NOT CARE. Yeah. You know how FFN doesn't allow certain characters such as the less than or greater than symbol? Well, I don't give a fuck. I'm going to use them anyway and if they don't show, they don't show. As long as I know what's supposed to be there then that's all that matters. So if you see a lonely little 3 standing there all by it's self, then it was probably with it's friend the less then symbol making a sideways heart and FFN decided to be a bully and sent it away. So there. That is my rant for the day.**

**Enjoy the chapter! n.n**

**Character List:  
Alexa - UndeadTiger  
Ed - SpiceyShrimp  
Al - BodylessBoy  
Russell - TakenByLex  
Haru - eatXmoreXrooster  
Kyo - PrinceKitty  
Tohru - EdibleRice  
Yuki - BiteMe  
Sarah - Spoofyness**

_AIM Chat with SpiceyShrimp._

_UndeadTiger has joined this chat._

**UndeadTiger**: DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT

**SpiceyShrimp**: o.O

**UndeadTiger**: DX

**SpiceyShrimp**?

**UndeadTiger**: I can't believe that bastard!

**SpiceyShrimp**: Russell?

**UndeadTiger**: What? Hell no. Russell's my sweetie. 3

**SpiceyShrimp**: ... then who?

**UndeadTiger**: Criss, that's fucking who!

**SpiceyShrimp**: o.O I thought you loved the guy

**UndeadTiger**: Well yeah, I did. Up until he didn't show!

**SpiceyShrimp**: huh?

**UndeadTiger**: So remember when he came in the chat and I was like, "Hey, so you gonna be in Vegas soon?" He said yes, remember?

**SpiceyShrimp**: uh-huh...

**UndeadTiger**: WELL HE WASN'T

**UndeadTiger**: He was in New York. Visiting his mom and going to court.

**SpiceyShrimp**: court?

**UndeadTiger**: Yeah, to finalize his divorce.

**SpiceyShrimp**: he was married?

**UndeadTiger**: Yeah.

**SpiceyShrimp**: oh...

**UndeadTiger**: NO BIRTHDAY WISHES FOR YOU CRISS. NONE FOR YOU.

**SpiceyShrimp**: o.O

**UndeadTiger**: -mad-

**SpiceyShrimp**: so...

**UndeadTiger**: I need music.

**SpiceyShrimp**: eh?

**UndeadTiger**: -opens up iTunes-

**SpiceyShrimp**: ah

**UndeadTiger**: OH MY GOODNESS

**SpiceyShrimp**: o.O?!

**UndeadTiger**: Today is going to be a good day.

**SpiceyShrimp**: eh? how do you know?

**UndeadTiger**: One of the best songs came on first, and on shuffle no less. That's a good sign.

**SpiceyShrimp**: what song?

**UndeadTiger**: Carcinogen Crush

**SpiceyShrimp**: uh-huh

**UndeadTiger**: By AFI. 333

**UndeadTiger**: -sings along-

**UndeadTiger**: "Take a bow You've performed exquisitely Though the millions scream I know you'll see Each subtlety's understood by me I... I would be as devout As the high school sweetheart That I never had, I s-s-s-s-s-s-swear!"

**SpiceyShrimp**: -has learned to shut up when alex is lyricing-

**UndeadTiger**: "Your airs of grace, your airs of grace will fill me Your airs of grace, your airs of grace will fill me Your airs of grace, your airs of grace will fill me Your airs of grace, your airs of grace just kill me Oh!" -fangasm-

**SpiceyShrimp**: o//O

**UndeadTiger**: I'm done, that's all I'm doing. n.n

**SpiceyShrimp**: fangasm?

**UndeadTiger**: OMGWTFDAVEY -orgasm-

**SpiceyShrimp**: o////O

**UndeadTiger**: ToT

**UndeadTiger**: Hey, we need more people in here, I don't feel like talking to only you.

**SpiceyShrimp**: Hey!

_BodylessBoy has entered this chat._

_TakenByLex has entered this chat._

**UndeadTiger**: Russell! Save me from my misery! DX

**TakenByLex**: Again?

**UndeadTiger**: Yep.

**TakenByLex**: -saves-

**UndeadTiger**: -sobs-

**SpiceyShrimp**: o.O

**BodylessBoy**: Hey brother.

**SpiceyShrimp**: Hi Al...

**BodylessBoy**: Alex, what's wrong?

**UndeadTiger**: DAVEY. ToT

**SpiceyShrimp**: o//O

**BodylessBoy**: Davey?

**UndeadTiger**: HAHA ED. -lmao-

**SpiceyShrimp**: -extremely confused-

**BodylessBoy**: -is too-

**UndeadTiger**: So, did Criss hire you to say that line for him?

**SpiceyShrimp**: what?

**UndeadTiger**: You know... in Hate Me.

**SpiceyShrimp**: uh...?

**UndeadTiger**: Maybe he hired Vic then. I swear...

**TakenByLex**: Lex, let it go.

**UndeadTiger**: No.

**BodylessBoy**: ...

**SpiceyShrimp**: ...

_EdibleRice has entered this chat._

**UndeadTiger**: NEW PERSON

**SpiceyShrimp**: who's that?

**TakenByLex**: I'm not sure.

**EdibleRice**: hello!

**BodylessBoy**: Hi! n.n

**SpiceyShrimp**: so who are you?

**BodylessBoy**: Ed...

**SpiceyShrimp**: what?

**UndeadTiger**: OH MY GOD, SEXY DANCE. -fangasm-

**SpiceyShrimp**: alex! D//X

**UndeadTiger**: Whaaaat? D:

**UndeadTiger**: Fine, fine. Sorry.

**EdibleRice**: excuse me?

**UndeadTiger**: Never mind... So you must be Tohru, correct?

**EdibleRice**: yes! thank you for inviting me to your chatroom!

**UndeadTiger**: Eheheh, no problem. n.n;

**SpiceyShrimp**: who's tohru?

**UndeadTiger**: Tohru Honda, not your anime.

**SpiceyShrimp**: figured -.-

**TakenByLex**: She's from Fruits Basket, or Furuba.

**SpiceyShrimp**: and how would you know?!

**TakenByLex**: Lex tells me stuff, unlike you. n.n

**SpiceyShrimp**: -grr-

**BodylessBoy**: So Tohru, what's your anime's plot?

**EdibleRice**: well, I'm really a manga character. but I can't tell you the Sohma's secret. it's a secret.

**UndeadTiger**: Roflflflfl. I love you guys are referring to yourselves as "characters."

**BodylessBoy**: But we are characters.

**EdibleRice**: true

**SpiceyShrimp**: I'm not a character, I'm real

**UndeadTiger**: NOT TRUE ED. I'm the only real person in this chat. You too are a character. Even Russell.

**TakenByLex**: She's right Ed.

**SpiceyShrimp**: -.-#

_PrinceKitty has entered this chat._

**EdibleRice**: kyo!

**PrinceKitty**: what do you want?

**EdibleRice**: ehhh?!

**PrinceKitty**: why'd you invite me here, whoever it was.

**UndeadTiger**: Rude much? We need more people in here. I invited more besides you...

_BiteMe has entered his chat._

**PrinceKitty**: you invited him?!

**BiteMe**: Me?

**UndeadTiger**: Welcome Yuki.

**EdibleRice**: Yuki!

**BiteMe**: Hello Honda-san, UndeadTiger.

**UndeadTiger**: Alex/a/ is fine. n.n

**BiteMe**: Alexa. n.n

**PrinceKitty**: what are you doing here?!

**BiteMe**: I was invited. It's rude to turn down an invitation.

**UndeadTiger**: I like this man. :o

**BiteMe**: n.n;

**SpiceyShrimp**: um, hello? are we being forgotten?

**UndeadTiger**: Yes.

**SpiceyShrimp**: -.-#

**BodylessBoy**: Hello, I'm Alphonse.

**BiteMe**: Hello Alphonse.

**UndeadTiger**: Yay Al. -hugs- Russell, show yourself.

**TakenByLex**: I'm here, hi.

**BodylessBoy**: -hugs back-

**PrinceKitty**: bah, I'm outta here. I'm not being in the same chat with that damn rat.

**UndeadTiger**: Um, Kyo, you do know that your curse, and everyone else's, was released, right?

**EdibleRice**: what?! that's great, isn't it Kyo?!

**PrinceKitty**: what? stop joking around I've still got that fucked up curse.

**BiteMe**: Kyo, watch your language.

**PrinceKitty**: you can't tell me what to do rat boy!

**EdibleRice**: kyo...

_eatXmoreXrooster has joined this chat._

**eatXmoreXrooster**: i have come to release the tension.

**UndeadTiger**: Haru:D

**BiteMe: Haru...**

**PrinceKitty**: bah!

_PrinceKitty has left the chat._

_EdibleRice has left the chat._

**eatXmoreXrooster**: see, my work here is done.

**UndeadTiger**: Yay!

**BiteMe**: ...

**SpiceyShrimp**: another new person?

**UndeadTiger**: This is Hatsuharu. 3

**BodylessBoy**: Hello Haru.

**eatXmoreXrooster**: hey

**UndeadTiger**: Hey, Ed.

**SpiceyShrimp**: what?

**UndeadTiger**: This song that's playing, I'm dedicating it to you. n.n

**SpiceyShrimp**: really?

**UndeadTiger**: Uh-huh!

**SpiceyShrimp**: what song is it?

**UndeadTiger**: Right Now n.n

**SpiceyShrimp**: o.o

**SpiceyShrimp**: DX

**UndeadTiger**. n.n

_Spoofyness has entered this chat._

**Spoofyness**: ..::POOF::..

**UndeadTiger**: -gasp!- It's Sarah the magical magician that just poofed from no where:o

**SpiceyShrimp**: o.O

**Spoofyness**: yes! i have poofed here out of no where!!!! here to grant all wishes!!!

**UndeadTiger**: Yay! And I didn't even have to rub that dusty magical lamp in the corner:D

**SpiceyShrimp**: care to tell me what's going on?

**UndeadTiger**: No.

**SpiceyShrimp**: -.-;

**BodylessBoy**: Hello. n.n

**Spoofyness**: hello fellow follower of the majestic arts! how art thouself this fine day?

**BodylessBoy**: Um... I'm fine. n.n;;

**SpiceyShrimp**: who the hell is this person?!

**UndeadTiger**: Ed, will you just shut up?

**SpiceyShrimp**: no, I will not shut up!

**UndeadTiger**: SHUT UP!

**SpiceyShrimp**: NO!

**UndeadTiger**: DAMMIT ED!

**SpiceyShrimp**: DAMMIT ALEX!

**eatXmoreXrooster**: -releases tension-

_BiteMe has left this chat._

**UndeadTiger**: Oh Haru... -huggles-

**eatXmoreXrooster**: ...

**Spoofyness**: Haru and Alexa sittin in a tree... ..::singing::..

**eatXmoreXrooster**: ...

**UndeadTiger**: 3 -pounces on Haru-

**TakenByLex**: ...

**UndeadTiger**: D: -pounces on Russell-

_TakenByLex has left this chat._

**UndeadTiger**: No! ToT

**SpiceyShrimp**: heh

**UndeadTiger**: Fuck you Ed.

**BodylessBoy**: Alex...

**Spoofyness**: k-i-s-s-i-n-g! first come love then comes marrige than comes little alexaru in a baby carrige

**UndeadTiger**: NOT HELPING

**Spoofyness**: and the magical magician must poof... .::POOF::..

_Spoofyness has left this chat._

**UndeadTiger**: Dammit Sarah...

**eatXmoreXrooster**: ...

**SpiceyShrimp**: what just happened?

**BodylessBoy**: I don't know.

**eatXmoreXrooster**: -releases tension-

**UndeadTiger**:3 -pounces on Haru-

**SpiceyShrimp**: I'm gonna go...

_SpiceyShrimp has left this chat._

**BodylessBoy**: Yeah, me too. Bye Alex.

_BodylessBoy has left this chat._

**UndeadTiger**: And now we're alone...

**eatXmoreXrooster**: ...

**UndeadTiger**:3

_eatXmoreXrooster has left this chat._

**UndeadTiger**: DAMMIT

_UndeadTiger has left this chat._

**Every line except the last one of Sarah's, Sarah said herself. So she really did come up the whole Alexaru thing. She even drew a picture. Wanna see? Go here (without the spaces): http:// s136. photobucket. com/ albums/ q186/ UndeadTiger/ Other/ alexaru.png**

**Anyway, review? Force your friends to read and have them review? ;3 Oh, and by the way, Happy (belated like whoa) Birthday Criss! n.n**


End file.
